QuincyHollow
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Sekuel dari fic "Gelang Arrancar", Ishida yang mendapat hollow dari Ulquiorra melatih kemampuan barunya dan sesuatu tidak disangka terjadi, Inoue akan dihukum mati karena dianggap pengkhianat oleh Soul Society, Warning! NOT-YAOI, OOC, abal, RnR please!


Yeaahh! IshiUlqui kedua saya!

Ini sekuel dari fic sebelumnya yang judulnya Gelang Arrancar,

Perhatian! OOC, abal, typo, cerita gaje, not-Yaoi dsb, selamat baca dan review!

Quincy-Hollow

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

SMA Karakura, seorang lelaki berkacamata mendekat ke tempat seorang perempuan yang sedang bercanda dengan temannya.

"Inoue-san, maaf gelangmu belum bisa kukembalikan,"

"Ssstt! Jangan keras-keras Ishida-kun, nanti yang lain tahu rahasiamu," Inoue menempelkan telunjuk pada bibirnya.

"Tapi… ya sudahlah, terima kasih Inoue-san,"

"Iya! Semangat Ishida-kun!" Inoue memberi senyum manisnya sebelum Ishida berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya sambil menghela nafas.

Pelajaran berlanjut seperti biasa, sangat menjemukan. Bel pulang yang baru berbunyi bagai suara nyanyian bidadari surga di telinga para siswa dan siswi. Pulang menuju rumah masing-masing, bersiap untuk kegiatan klub dan banyak lagi rencana yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Ishida menuju bukit, melatih kemampuannya sebagai Quincy. Teringat kembali akan kedatangan Ulquiorra semalam. Membayangkan apa jadinya kaum Quincy pembasmi hollow memiliki hollow dalam diri mereka sendiri. Bukankah itu berarti dirinya sendiri juga perlu dimusnahkan?

Dirogohnya saku, mengambil sebuah gelang perak. Cukup lama memandangi gelang tersebut.

"Pakai.." suara datar mengagetkan lelaki berkacamata ini. Diarahkan kepalanya kesamping, mencari sumber suara yang dikenalnya.

"Heh, tidak kusangka kau begitu tertarik padaku," Ishida sedikit menambahkan nada mengejek.

"Selama kau menyimpan gelang, jawabannya iya,"

"Benda ini hanya akan kupakai saat terdesak," Ishida membalikkan badan, bersiap memanah dengan Ginrei Kojaku di tangan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti satu hal Quincy.." Ulquiorra menuju sebuah batu besar beberapa ratus meter dari Ishida lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Diam! Aku tidak butuh saran darimu!" bentak Ishida sambil melanjutkan latihan memanah.

"…"

Ulquiorra menjentikkan jari, disusul kemunculan puluhan arrancar. Mengelilingi Ishida dari segala penjuru. Sedikit membuat Ishida pesimis atas kemampuannya yang sekarang.

"Sudah terdesak?"

"Cih!" Ishida mendengus kesal, dan memakai gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kanan.

Terlepas anak panah dari Ginrei Kojaku, melenyapkan arrancar satu demi satu. Dalam setiap arrancar yang musnah, timbul sensasi aneh dalam diri Quincy ini. Sensasi ingin membunuh yang semakin besar tanpa kendali.

Tidak puas, Quincy-hollow ini bersiap pergi menuju kearah sumber memancarnya reiatsu masiv, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Cukup,"

"_HRRGH!"_ mata kuning hitam menatap tajam pada pemilik suara. Entah kapan melepaskannya, sebuah anak panah hitam melaju kearah Ulquiorra.

Tidak menghindar, panah hitam sang Quincy-hollow menancap di dada kanan Ulquiorra. Wajah lelaki ini tetap datar, tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit sedikitpun. Mungkin karena tubuhnya sekarang adalah perwujudan dari reiatsu yang disimpannya sendiri dalam gelang perak Inoue.

Diluar perkiraan, panah hitam Ishida mulai menyerap tubuh Ulquiorra secara paksa.

"Hn?" tubuh Ulquiorra mulai terurai menjadi partikel hijau.

Ulquiorra menggunakan sonido-nya, muncul dihadapan Ishida, melepas gelang perak dari tangan sang Quincy. Seketika tubuh kurus Ishida terbanting ke tanah, kehabisan tenaga.

"Menaklukkan atau ditaklukkan.."

"Berlaku bagi semua pengguna hollow, yang sampai saat ini tidak kau mengerti Quincy," Ulquiorra menatap ke bawah, menatap lurus iris biru Ishida.

"…biar kuperjelas maksudmu, aku tidak bisa seenaknya saja menggunakan kekuatan gelang ini saat terdesak, taklukkan 'dia' dulu, begitu?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk sedikit, lalu meninggalkan Ishida.

Esok hari,

"…" Ishida terbangun dari tidur, mendapati Ulquiorra berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Perempuan itu dibawa ke soul society,"

"Heh?"

Ishida diam, mencoba melacak reiatsu Inoue. Tidak ada, sama seperti saat Inoue menghilang ke Hueco Mundo, tidak terasa sama sekali.

"Mungkin Inoue-san berlatih bersama Kuchiki-san disana," Ishida mencoba tenang, berpikir positif.

"Kau lupa ia sudah dianggap sebagai penghianat oleh Soul Society.."

"…" Ishida diam, meraih gelang perak di atas meja belajar dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Di tengah perjalanan, ia menghubungi Ichigo dan Chad untuk bertemu langsung di kios Urahara.

Kios Urahara,

"Wah, wah, Ishida-san, siang hari begini malah mengigau," Urahara memainkan kipasnya sambil terkekeh.

"Aku serius Urahara-san!"

"Sudah Ishida, dari kantung matamu sudah terlihat kau itu kurang tidur, lupakan masalah Inoue atau siapalah itu," ucap Ichigo.

BUKK! Kepalan tangan Ishida mendarat di pipi kanan Ichigo. Urahara, Rukia dan Chad terbelalak melihat sikap Ishida ini.

"Sialan! Begitu mudahnya kau melupakan Inoue-san! Teman macam apa kau ini!" Ishida mencengkeram kerah baju Ichigo kuat-kuat, amarahnya sudah tak terkendali.

"Kubilang kau perlu istirahat bodoh! Tidak ada orang bernama Inoue di kelas, pikiranmu benar-benar kacau," Ichigo menatap tajam Ishida, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Rukia memisahkan Ichigo dan Ishida.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini Ishida? Dari laporan divisi 12, gerbang antara dunia manusia dan soul society tidak bisa digunakan hari ini, jadi kalaupun orang bernama Inoue itu ada, tidak mungkin ia pergi ke soul society," terang Rukia memberikan penjelasan yang berhasil mendinginkan kembali pikiran Ishida.

Setelah berdiskusi sebentar, Ishida dapat menyimpulkan satu hal. Semua orang tidak ingat akan keberadaan Inoue-san. Tatsuki yang barusan ia hubungi juga berkata kalau ia tidak mengenal orang bernama Inoue Orihime.

Mulai muncul keraguan pada Ishida, apa memang orang bernama Inoue itu tidak ada? Tidak mungkin, pikirannya masih ingat betul saat menyelinap bersama ke soul society. Juga saat ia, Ichigo dan yang lain pergi menuju Hueco mundo demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Ingatan mereka tentang perempuan itu dihapus," Ulquiorra tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Ishida yang sudah berada di bukit tempat latihan.

"Espada, antar aku ke soul society," Ishida menatap lurus iris hijau Ulquiorra.

"Semua jalur dari dunia ini menuju ke sana sudah ditutup,"

"Memang, tapi tidak dengan jalur dari Hueco Mundo kesana,"

" … kau cukup cerdik Quincy,"

Sekejap, dua orang berpakaian serba putih ini lenyap kedalam lubang hitam. Keluar disebuah padang pasir sejenak, lalu ditelan lagi oleh lubang hitam yang sama. Muncul di daerah Rukongai, penuh pohon besar dan daun yang melapisi tanah pijakan.

Benar saja, reiatsu Inoue terasa dengan jelas di sini, di Soul Society. Segera Ishida dan Ulquiorra bergerak cepat menuju tempat Inoue, bukit Soukyoku.

"Apa?" teriak Ishida memandang pemandangan yang rasanya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Pemandangan yang sama saat Rukia akan di bakar dengan Soukyoku, akumulasi dari 1000 pedang zanpaku para shinigami yang telah tewas.

Pandangan Inoue terlihat kosong, tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Sepertinya seseorang telah menghipnotis Inoue. Tempat itu pun sudah dipenuhi oleh para taichou dan fukutaichou dari tiap divisi. Tidak mungkin bagi Ishida menerobos masuk dan menyelamatkan Inoue begitu saja.

Sejenak Ishida menatap kearah Ulquiorra yang sudah melayang di depan Inoue. Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa melihat cuatro espada itu selain dirinya, sang cuatro espada pun tidak bisa menyentuh benda selain gelang perak dan Ishida. Sia-sia, meski bisa mendatangi perempuan itu, Ulquiorra tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dari tempat Ishida mengintai, terlihat jelas di mata Ishida perubahan ekspresi Ulquiorra. Muncul rasa sedih dan menyesal dari air muka sang cuatro espada.

"Masa bodoh dengan menaklukkan dan ditaklukkan," Ishida memakai gelang yang sedari tadi disimpannya di saku baju.

"_Wow, banyak mangsa besar,"_ suara ini bergema di dalam kepala Ishida.

"Diam kau! Pinjamkan sedikit kekuatanmu,"

Mata kanan Ishida berubah, biru muda Ginrei Kojaku tercampur warna hitam. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ishida melepaskan beberapa anak panah kearah Soukyoku yang sudah berwujud burung api. Percuma, berapapun banyak panah yang dilepaskan Ishida, burung api itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Menyadari ada penyusup, Renji, Kira dan Hisagi menghunus zanpakutou masing-masing menuju Ishida.

"Sial!" umpat Quincy muda ini.

"_Bodoh! Biar kutunjukkan cara memakai busur dengan benar bocah!"_ suara aneh ini kembali bergema dalam kepala Ishida. Sedetik kemudian, mata kiri Ishida ikut berubah kuning hitam, topeng putih dengan gigi-gigi tajam menutupi seluruh wajah Ishida. Kendali tubuh jatuh ke tangan sang hollow.

"ARGHHH!" erang Ishida, tubuhnya diselimuti kumpulan reiatsu. Tiga fukutaichou yang mendekat tersentak mundur, menyadari ledakan reiatsu jahat.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ tawa gila keluar dari mulut hollow-Ishida seiring lenyapnya reiatsu yang menyelimutinya.

"Kau… kau bisa gunakan Quincy Final Form?" Ishida tidak percaya pada apa yang hollow-nya lakukan pada tubuhnya. Dari punggung kiri sayap biru terbuka lebar, sedangkan di punggung kanan di hiasi sayap hitam.

"_Diam dan lihat perbedaan kekuatan kita dari dalam sana,"_ kedua sayap hollow-Ishida merubah paksa benda disekitar menjadi partikel arwah dan menyerapnya. Dari kedua sayap yang makin besar, terbentuk sebuah anak panah di telapak tangan Quincy bertopeng hollow ini.

Dengan satu anak panah tadi, burung api Soukyoku berhasil musnah, akumulasi dari 1000 zanpakutou dimusnahkan dengan satu anak panah saja. Semua yang ada di tempat itu tercengang, termasuk Ulquiorra dan Ishida sendiri.

"_Kau lihat? Begitulah cara memakai busur dengan benar,"_ ejek hollow-Ishida pada sang pemilik tubuh.

"Ah.. hei! hentikan!" teriak Ishida menyadari tubuhnya sudah bergerak menuju tempat para taichou. Berniat bertarung dengan mereka satu persatu.

Sekejap, Ulquiorra sudah muncul dihadapan Hollow Ishida, hendak melepaskan gelang di tangan Ishida. Menyadari perbuatan sang espada, hollow-Ishida menghindar, mengarahkan panah nya kearah Inoue yang masih tergantung.

"_Lepas gelang ini maka dia mati,"_

Ulquiorra menghentikan gerakan, bagaimana pun Inoue tidak boleh mati.

"Sialan! Kembalikan tubuhku!" jerit Ishida dari inner-world yang diabaikan oleh hollownya.

"_Hehehehe…" _memang hollow tidak bisa diajak berunding, satu anak panah ia lepaskan menuju tubuh Inoue. Terima kasih pada perisai Inoue yang melindunginya, Ulquiorra dan Ishida bisa bernafas lega.

"_Hoo, rupanya tidak perlu menahan diri," _

Ishida dengan topeng ini kembali mengarahkan busurnya kea rah Inoue. Kali ini sayap biru dan hitam dipunggungnya menjadi lebih besar, menyerap jauh lebih banyak partikel arwah disekitar dan memadatkannya menjadi sebuah anak panah.

"Hentikan!" teriak Ishida keras, tapi percuma tidak satupun orang mendengar.

Tapi… KREKK! Gelang ditangan Ishida hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau lupa satu hal, menghancurkan gelang itu bisa kulakukan dengan menarik semua reiatsu-ku didalamnya keluar tanpa harus menyentuhnya,"

"_Tapi…kalau begini kau akan…" _belum selesai bicara topeng diwajah retak, disusul dengan gulungan reiatsu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ishida yang sudah kembali dari wujud final formnya mengikuti Ulquiorra menuju tempat Inoue digantung. Anehnya semua taichou dan fukutaichou hanya diam menatap Ishida yang melepaskan Inoue dari gantungan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Inoue-san?"

"…" Inoue diam, tatapannya kosong seperti dihipnotis.

"Seseorang menghipnotisnya," Ulquiorra menatap Inoue yang diam seperti boneka.

"…to..long..." bibir mungil Inoue bergerak, tampak kesulitan mengeluarkan ucapan. Diikuti dengan tetesan air mata dari kedua mata perempuan berambut oranye gelap ini.

"Ah?" Ishida bingung harus berbuat apa, tangannya kemudian bergerak sendiri memeluk dan mengelus lembut kepala Inoue. Tidak, tidak bergerak sendiri, ada yang yang menggerakkannya, Ulquiorra-lah pelakunya.

"Menyakitkan melihatnya seperti ini," Ulquiorra berbalik lalu turun menuju ke tengah-tengah para taichou, mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya hijau aneh dari telapak tangannya. Menusukkannya ke udara kosong, serta merta keluarlah sosok arrancar lelaki.

"Cu-cuatro espada? Kau seharusnya sudah…" arrancar ini hancur berkeping-keping dengan tusukan di dada oleh Ulquiorra. Seketika itu semua shinigami yang hadir di tempat itu jatuh pingsan.

Ishida yang menggendong Inoue turun menuju tempat Ulquiorra.

"Dia yang berada dibalik semua ini?"

"Ya, berhasil menghipnotis seluruh soul society bukan hal mudah, kelihatannya ia seorang anggota baru espada," Ulquiorra bicara panjang lebar.

"Kau…bagaimana bisa menyentuhnya?"

"Gelang tempat menyimpan reiatsu sudah kuhancurkan, aku mendapat tubuh kembali tapi hanya beberapa menit,"

"…arigatou...Kurosaki-kun..." ucap lirih Inoue yang berada dalam gendongan pada Ishida sebelum jatuh pingsan sama seperti para shinigami tadi. Spontan Ishida dan Ulquiorra memutus pembicaraan dan menatap pada Inoue.

Ishida tersenyum, senyuman yang menyiratkan rasa kecewa dari sudut pandang Ulquiorra yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

"Kau kecewa Quincy?"

"Tidak, aku malah senang ia mengira diriku Kurosaki, aku tidak ingin ia tahu bahwa aku memiliki hollow dalam diriku,"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong," sahut Ulquiorra berjalan menuruni bukit Soukyoku diikuti Ishida disampingnya.

"Beberapa menitku sudah habis…" Ulquiorra menghentikan jalannya, kakinya sudah terurai menjadi partikel-partikel hijau menyala.

"Meski sedikit memuakkan, terima kasih atas bantuanmu Ulquiorra," Ishida sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya saat mengucapkan ini, malu.

"…jaga dia baik-baik Ishida," wajah dingin Ulquiorra menunjukkan senyuman tipis sejenak sebelum lenyap seluruhnya, terbawa angin.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya sebagai sahabat bukan sebagai musuh," ucap Ishida sambil menatap langit biru cerah soul society.

The End.

Alamak! Gaje sekali ceritanya,

Whatever lah, pokoknya review aja,

Oh ya sekalian bales reviewnya fic sebelumnya,

Buat Fun-Ny Chan, salam kenal juga!

Buat yang lain, sudah author PM kok,

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


End file.
